


Deception

by derangedbeauty



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedbeauty/pseuds/derangedbeauty
Summary: I want to forget.





	

My eyes fluttered open, the strange grey surroundings becoming familiar to me. I stared up at the sky, or at least I tried to. Thin hazy fog blanketed over the field we lay upon, and the cool wet grass my fingers were brushing against snapped me back into the unbearable reality. 

I looked over to my left. Yuu was still soundly sleeping, his hands tucked under his face and the hood of his yellow rain coat protecting his hair from the ground. It was only in this moment have I seen him look so peaceful in so long. He was scared, I knew it. He always tried his best not to show it, but it was never invisible to me.

"Yuu," I whispered, but he didn't move. It was so odd to see him like this. The cut on his face was now slowly healing, and his hands still stained red. It still shocked me that someone I once thought was so sweet and innocent could be capable of something so vicious.

It was terrible. I winced as thoughts from the previous night came flooding back, my heart sinking desperately slow in my chest, a feeling erupting in it to where I felt like I couldn't breathe properly. My fingers dug into the ground, though I knew I couldn't show any sign of anger. I couldn't let him know I was upset with what he did, knowing just what the consequences would be if I were to do so.

I scooted closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on the cut across his cheek. Laying back down, I stared back up at the fog that hung overhead, wondering just where everything went wrong.


End file.
